hypothetical_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Katrina vs Patricia
Katrina,a new tracker is excited for adventure. But when Patricia an evil EPAC fan tries to destroy the island,can Katrina stop her? Chapter 1: New Tracker It was the start of the Atlantic Season,a day every tracker was waiting for. Katrina,a newcomer to HHW and Atlantic hurricane fan is super excited Bumblebee: You must be excited Katrina,your very first day as tracker! Katrina: Indeed I am! Bumblebee: Lets go to the HHW president Hype,he will give your stuff after they walk to Hype Hype: Hi Katrina,today is your first day at tracking,you will get all your tracking stuff. Atlantic storms can form any time,so be prepared! Katrina: Yes,I will Hype In a building,far away Patricia: That Katrina should know the EPAC is the best,I will teach her a lesson once my creation is done back to Katrina,Katrina's best friend Wilma(who is already a tracker) is also excited to know Katrina's status as tracker Wilma: Wow Katrina,thats so awesome! I remember being so excited when I became a tracker. Katrina: thanks Wilma. Chapter 2: Katrina's first storm its been about 1 month since Katrina became a tracker on the news channel News reporter: Arlene has formed Katrina: Yes my very first storm! Katrina speeds off to the HHW center Katrina: Im here Wilma: Thats great. Lets track Arlene Katrina: Looks like it will become a C2 the next day out at sea before dissipation. after 3 days,Arlene dissipated Katrina: I did it! I successfully tracked a storm! Wilma: Awesome! There are more storms to come so its not over. Chapter 3: Category 5 strikes its been a busy 2 months since Arlene. Bret to Franklin have passed. The trackers take a break by going on a trip to a nearby hill,But they dont know that a powerful Category 5 is headed for them Wilma: We are at the top Katrina: Nice,Look at the view! Wilma and Katrina continue to walk around until Katrina spots a girl,she instantly recognizes her Katrina: Rita, Is that you? Rita: Oh hi Katrina, Its been so long since we met! Katrina: I am now a tracker. Isnt that amazing! Rita: Nice. Wilma: So how are things going Rita? Rita: Everything is fine As they were talking,the winds were getting stronger and rain was falling Wilma: Is the wind blowing stronger,the strong wind wasnt there earlier On the news News reporter: Hurricane Gert a powerful category 5 with winds of 185 mph and 916 mbar has hit a grassy area in Florida,All who are on vacation at that area must leave NOW! the winds became on full blast and rain was pouring down heavily Katrina: I think we are in a hurricane,I must leave and head to the center Rita: We will come with you. Chapter 4: Patricia's plan In Patricia's hideout,Patricia's machine is almost done. Patricia: Its nearly done,prepare for chaos Atlantic fans! back to the trackers,they are trying to find shelter in the storm Katrina: I think I can see a camp! Wilma: Lets go! The trackers rush to the camp,they are met by two guys Camper 1: What are you doing here? Wilma: We found your camp to take shelter from the storm Camper 1: You can stay here until it clears,My name is Dean and that over there is my best friend Felix Felix: Hi! Katrina: I am Katrina,a new tracker and they are Wilma and Rita. Wilma: Sorry guys but we really need to go back to BHC but we dont know how to reach Dean: Are you sure you want to go out now,the storm has not passed! The group continue to walk to the hurricane center, While they were walking,someone appeared Mystery person: You all will be destroyed! My crazy machine will destroy you Katrina Katrina: Patricia! I knew it. Patricia: The next time we meet,the island city will be no more! My Laser Blaster will destroy the BHC and the rest of the island! Katrina: Guys,we need to get there fast before she destroys the island. Chapter 5: Final Battle The team have finally reached the center despite the cat 4 winds of Gert Katrina: We are here at last! Do you know where Patricia is? Hurricane Center person: She is up to bad stuff,she destroyed some buildings you must stop her before she destroys the island! Wilma: Oh no. Dean: How could she do this. soon enough,they meet Patricia Patricia: Your center will be DESTROYED!!! Katrina: That wont happen! We will stop you! Katrina and Patricia battle,Patricia shoots with her laser blaster but misses Katrina,Katrina tries to knock down Patricia but fails. The hurricane winds blow the two away until Hype arrives with his box They continued to battle for 2 minutes until Hype tossed Patricia into the box killing her instantly Katrina: We did it! Rita: Patricia has been defeated! I know this story was short(hope it was fine) but I will make more of the Katrina series Category:Bumblebee